


Mechanical Hearts

by okemmelie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But Like Not Actually, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Unrequited Crush, comphet to no homo to full homo, if i remember that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Kazuichi is heads over heels in love with a certain princess and he's sure they're destined to end up together. He's not overcompensating for anything. Fuyuhiko thinks the whole Sonia thing makes him look stupid and isn't afraid to let him know. He just cares about his idiot of a best friend and there isn't anything else behind his annoyance.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. The Other End of the Café

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i haven't even finished playing v3, but this franchise makes my creativity go brrrrr. so have some fuyuhiko and some kazuichi as well! it might say eight chapters right now, but i suck at sticking to outlines so maybe it'll end up longer than that.

Sonia Nevermind sits alone at a table in a crowded café. The sun shines through the window and she has to squinch her eyes, but it’s worth it. She stirs her coffee and sighs contently. At that moment, she looks happy. Excited even.

But soon enough, happiness turns into impatience and she reaches for her phone. Maybe there’s a text. Maybe there’s nothing at all. It’s hard to tell. Because this isn’t a story about Sonia Nevermind.

This is a story about Kazuichi Souda, the guy at the other end of the café who’s been sitting with his elbow on the table and his head leaning on his hand for the past twenty minutes, looking not just in Sonia’s direction but directly at her.

And can you really blame him for that? Sonia Nevermind is beautiful. In fact, Kazuichi is pretty sure that if he were to google  _ ‘most beautiful and perfect woman on earth’ _ , it’d show him a picture of her. She’s everything that a guy could ever dream of. So naturally, she is everything  _ he _ could ever dream of.

The way the sunlight hits her skin and lights up her increasingly worried and impatient face was breathtaking. It is also heartbreaking. Something is definitely wrong. So, being the gentleman he is, he gets up and–

He is immediately pulled back down in his seat and seconds later, Fuyuhiko sits down next to him after placing his coffee on the table. How the fuck was he able to pull him down  _ and  _ hold that? Bruh. “What do you think you’re doing, idiot?”

“Who are you calling idiot, idiot?” Kazuichi barks back and rolls his eyes at Fuyuhiko, but he doesn’t make an effort to get up. He’s no bite and they both know it. Just like they both know that Fuyuhiko is both bark  _ and  _ bite.

Bark, bite  _ and  _ sword, it turns out, as Peko Pekoyama joins them with a cup of tea and a plate with a cookie on it, that she proceeds to slide across the table to Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi manages to catch the smallest hint pink on the smaller boy’s cheeks, before he angrily turns his back to both of them and eats the cookie in the most passive aggressive way Kazuichi has ever seen anyone do that.

“What’s wrong, young master?” She asks.

It makes him turn back around to face them, the blush no longer visible. “With me?” He snickers. “You’re actually asking  _ me  _ what’s wrong, when  _ he’s  _ right there?”

“Hey!” Kazuichi cuts in, lower lip shooting forward in a pout. He knows Fuyuhiko isn’t one to sugarcoat things, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be upset about it. They’re friends (well, Kazuichi thinks they are), so why can’t he get special treatment? At least sometimes! C’mon. “What’s that s’posed to mean?”

Fuyuhiko sighs. “Look at him.” He holds an arm, waving his hand in Kazuichi’s direction. “He’s pathetic.”  _ ‘No offense’,  _ Kazuichi added in his mind; if Fuyuhiko wasn’t going to say it, he sure would. Then the yakuza turned his attention from Peko and back to Kazuichi. “How long have you been staring at her?”

He opens his mouth but no words come out, so he tries to think as fast as he can until he finally stumbles upon something to say. “I haven’t been staring at Miss Sonia  _ at all.  _ Seriously, bro, I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Then, out of nowhere, Fuyuhiko smacks the back of his head.

“Ow!” Kazuichi puts a hand on the spot he was hit. What did he do to deserve this? “Not cool. Not cool at all.”

“You’re an idiot.” It’s not a good explanation but for a while it’s all he gets. They sit in silence for a while, drinking their drinks and _ ‘enjoying’ _ each other's company. “I didn’t even say her fuckin’ name. The fact that you knew who it was about just proves my point.”

Whatever, he decides. Fuyuhiko  _ is  _ right, after all, and it’s not like his feelings for Miss Sonia is a secret he keeps. So he leans back in his chair and shoots both Peko and Fuyuhiko a big smile. “Fine. I’ve been looking at her for a while. But–”

“– can you blame me? I mean, she’s like totally beautiful. A real hottie. Man, what I wouldn’t give to see her in a swimsuit. Do you think we’re going to go swimming in gym class soon? I’d totally love to do that. I’m sure she’d love to see me shirtless too. She’s so in love with me, dude. I’m excited for the day she stops playing hard to get,” Fuyuhiko says in a mocking tone, unmistakably impersonating him (and it’s pretty spot on; Kazuichi is pretty sure he’s said that word for word three times… at least). “For a virgin, you sure talk big game.”

“Hey! I’m not a–” Kazuichi starts, but Fuyuhiko raising an eyebrow at him is enough to shut him up. “Shut up.”

The two of them keep bickering while they finish their drinks and when they finally get up to leave, Sonia’s already long gone. Shame, really. He was going to offer to walk her home, ask her what was wrong and try really hard to make her feel better anyway he possibly could. It would’ve been great. Maybe they’d even have gotten their first kiss but because of stupid Fuyuhiko, that didn’t happen.

Sure, he considers Fuyuhiko his best friend, but that doesn’t stop him from being the worst. He  _ never  _ encourages Kazuichi’s crush on Sonia and as his best friend, he should. He really should.

At least Fuyuhiko walks him back to the academy. That’s a silver lining, even if it just so happens that they’re both heading towards the dormitory. Peko has some errands to run, so it’s just the two of them.

Most of their walk is silent. Well, on Fuyuhiko’s part. Kazuichi doesn’t shut up, but Fuyuhiko doesn’t cut him off. Not until they’re almost back, at least. “Hey. What are you doing tonight?”

He doesn’t have plans. Well, messing around at the school garage doesn’t count as plans and Fuyuhiko has told him that much, so he shrugs. “Why? What do you want?”

“A study date?”

“Sure. On one condition.”

“What?”

“Don’t ever call it a study date again, ya freakin’ nerd.”


	2. Train Wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give it up for fuyuhiko

Kazuichi Souda sits alone at a table in a crowded café. The sun surrounds him, almost overwhelms him, and if it wasn’t for his bright pink hair and his neon jumpsuit, maybe he’d have been harder to pick out.

It’s not difficult to figure out what he’s doing; he’s not exactly subtle about it, after all. His jaw hangs slightly open and his face is turned in the direction of his classmate, Nevermind. It’s always turned towards Nevermind.

There’s definitely no question about it. He’s in it deep with her and it’s ridiculous. What does he see in her? Is it her smarts? Her beauty? Her very presence and the attention she demands? It’s hard to tell. Because this isn’t a story about Kazuichi Souda.

This is a story about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the guy at the very back of the café who’s been staring at Kazuichi’s direction for the past minute with an exasperated look on his face.

“Is anything bothering you, young master?” The sound of Peko’s voice snaps him back to reality, although he doesn’t quite pick up on what she’s saying.

Or maybe he does but maybe if he pretends he doesn’t, she’ll let it go. “What?”

Peko sighs. It’s silent, almost unnoticeable, but Fuyuhiko has known her since they were kids. “It’s Souda again.”

‘ _ It’s Souda again’.  _ Not  _ ‘Is it Souda?’  _ or even _ ‘Is it Souda again?’.  _ Is he really that obvious? He huffs and picks up his soda, washing down this misplaced bitterness he gets whenever he sees Kazuichi looking at Nevermind like that. It’s a bitterness he can’t seem to get rid of and the sugary sweetness of the drink doesn’t help, but he likes to pretend it does.

For a moment, she rests her hand on his shoulder. Her hand is cold, but the gesture sends warmth down his spine. A calming and familiar warmth, one he knows how to handle and one he knows what means. His lips curl upwards in something resembling a smile before he brushes her hand off his shoulder.

He always thought it was funny how well the two of them complimented each other. She was cold, both physically and socially. Not entirely unapproachable, but difficult to break through to. She remained cool under pressure, while Fuyuhiko was hotheaded. It took almost nothing for him to lash out and while he absolutely hated that Peko was there to ‘protect him’, he appreciated that she was there to calm him down and keep him grounded.

Maybe the metaphor wasn’t perfect. His hands weren’t as warm as hers were cold; in fact, he’d say his body temperature was about average. And yeah, maybe that was a weird thing to spend his time thinking about, but he has been thinking about it a lot recently. And it’s all Kazuichi’s fault.

That stupid, clueless idiot sitting just a few tables in front of him and Peko, drooling over Sonia Nevermind with no fucking clue that even the briefest, most casual touch made Fuyuhiko’s skin burn. It wasn’t the same calming warmth Peko’s touch left behind, but a (thankfully painless) burning heat, unfamiliar yet somehow not uncomfortable.

Sometimes it reached his cheeks. He’d look away.

With an unamused look on his face, Fuyuhiko finally lets out a sigh and nods. “It  _ is  _ Souda again,” he confirms. There’s no use in denying it, not to her anyway. He could have easily said nothing or told her that she was wrong, and she would have nodded and left it at that.

But both of them know what’s going on with Kazuichi and while he wasn’t going to talk about it, no fucking way, it didn’t hurt to acknowledge that she was right. Only because it’s her, though. He’d rather cut off his own finger than let anyone but Peko know that being around Kazuichi makes him feel this kind of way.

Whatever  _ this  _ is, it’s awful.

Watching Kazuichi is like watching a train wreck. Sometimes he’s the train but more often than not, he’s caught in the headlights. No matter which it is, Fuyuhiko always finds himself unable to look away.

It’s hard to say which it’s going to be today. In all the time Fuyuhiko and Peko have been here, the mechanic’s been restless. That’s nothing new, not around Nevermind, but that doesn’t mean it won’t end in disaster.

“I’m going to go grab a cup of coffee,” he announces. He needs to do something else, needs to keep his eyes (and mind) off of Kazuichi before he goes crazy. God, why does his best (if not only) friend have to be such a moron? Besides, he’s got no more soda left.

Peko follows him to the counter. She’s behind him in the queue and her tea is going to take a little longer to prepare than his black coffee. When Fuyuhiko gets his drink, Peko nods towards Kazuichi. “Do you want to go over there?” She asks.

Does he? He truly wishes the answer wasn’t so simple. “Yes,” he sighs and then takes a sip of his coffee. “But only because that idiot is going to get himself in trouble.”

With a soft chuckle and a light nod, Peko sends him on his way. No use in him waiting around for her or whatever. And it’s probably a good thing, because just as Fuyuhiko reaches the table, Kazuichi decides to get up.

_ Train then,  _ Fuyuhiko concludes and pulls him back down in his seat before he can go ridicule himself in front of Nevermind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the weakest chapter in the story and i apologize. but hey, at least it only gets better from here!

There were a lot of ways today could have gone and the last thing Kazuichi expected was for it to go this well. Girls. Hot girls. Hot girls in bikinis. And they are smiling, laughing and… well, they are wet. It is any man’s paradise.

Miss Sonia isn’t here. But he doesn’t want to think about her, so he shoves that thought to the very back of his head as he smiles at a brunette who goes to collect a ball she’s somehow managed to throw near him. She smiles back.

There’s not much he can do but watch her as she walks away. She’s pretty… probably? She’s no Sonia, that’s for sure.

Ah. There it is. Sonia again.

Fuck.

He forces himself to continue looking at the girl and to his surprise, she turns to look at him again once she’s almost back at her friends. He waves at her and it makes her smile.

Something tells him he should stop looking. A splash of water hits him all of a sudden and he manages to cover his eyes before another one comes. “Hey!”

“Stop looking at her like that, bastard.” Fuyuhiko gives him one of his signature looks; that is to say a look of disgust and disappointment. Kazuichi likes to tell himself that it’s a friendly disgust and disappointment. “Keep it in your fucking pants.”

Kazuichi splashes water at Fuyuhiko. It’s only fair. “I  _ am  _ keeping it in my pants, thank you very much.” He pushes himself backwards in the water until his back is against the edge. He rests his arms on it and sighs. “I’m just enjoying myself, y’know?”

It doesn’t take long for Fuyuhiko to join him. “Well, enjoy yourself differently.”

“I can do whatever I want to, thank you very much. Especially today,” he says, pulling out his secret weapon of the day. The puppy dog eyes. “You know how rough it’s been already. Let me have this.”

This time, Fuyuhiko doesn’t splash him with water. Instead, he gives Kazuichi a shove that sends him into the water. At least it’s different. “Fine. At least go talk to her then.”

“Ehh…” That’s one thing he doesn’t expect. “What?”

“You heard me.”

And he’s right about that, Kazuichi can’t argue with that (well, he could but he’s pretty sure he’d never win that argument – and as much as he’d love to take it up, it’s probably not worth his time). “Fine. Okay. Good. Going over there right now.”

“Good,” Fuyuhiko snickers.

“Good,” Kazuichi repeats. Then he starts swimming towards the group of girls.

It goes… well? Surprisingly well? That’s definitely not expected. Like. At all. It kind of (definitely) throws him off, especially when she goes to grab her phone from the changing room and asks him for his number.

“I gotta get back to my friends,” she says. She puts a hand on his arm for a second, giving it a little squeeze. “But I’ll definitely text you later.”

He’s practically speechless when he heads back to Fuyuhiko and it seems he’s not alone at that. They silently decide not to acknowledge it. He’s still not sure how to feel, but at least it’s taking his mind off of Sonia. So that’s a positive.

They find something to talk about and Kazuichi gets a horrible idea. Every once in a while, he takes a step back – away from the edge and out where the water gets deeper. And before long, they’re so far out that Fuyuhiko has to keep himself afloat.

“Why are we here?” The yakuza asks after a while.

Kazuichi smiles innocently. “Huh? You tell me. You’re the one who suggested this, remember?”

Fuyuhiko sighs deeply and rolls his eyes, just to really drive it through that he thinks Kazuichi is an idiot. “You know what I meant, bastard.”

“Oh, you mean why we’re out here in the deep end. Just for fun.”

“Just for fun,” Fuyuhiko repeats. “Why exactly is this fun?”

Somehow, Kazuichi finds himself backed up in a corner. Not a physical one, of course, they’re out here in the middle of everything. Fuyuhiko knows exactly why they’re here and Kazuichi knows that if he says it, he’ll probably be angry with him.

Still, he goes with it. “Because, you know… you’re kind of short and–” He gets cut off by Fuyuhiko grabbing onto him. Well, he only grabs onto his shoulder, but he clings to it and uses it to hold himself up in the water. “What, uhh.. what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? If you’re going to be an idiot and make me go out here, I’m going to hold onto you – got it?”

Kazuichi decides not to complain. It’s… surprisingly nice? Which doesn’t make sense to him at all. Why is Fuyuhiko’s hand on his shoulder and the few times movements in the water push them closer together, something that feels nicer than getting that brunette’s phone number? He decides not to think about that one either.

It’s been a pretty good day, Kazuichi thinks as he closes his door. He goes to drop his swim clothes off in his bathroom and takes a moment to look into the mirror.

Considering what happened this morning, it’s strange to see a smile still resting on his lips. Maybe it’s because he got that girls phone number? That’s probably it, yeah!

While he’s in bed, texting Fuyuhiko before going to sleep, he gets a text from an unknown phone number. It’s the girl from earlier. He quickly reads it but then he gets another message from Fuyuhiko, so he clicks on that instead.

He never gets around to answering her.


End file.
